As illustrated in FIG. 1, a screwdriver is provided at the free end of a shaft 1 thereof with a hexagonal hole 3 for holding tips 2 of various forms. The tips 2 are kept in a circular storage case 4, as shown in FIG. 2. The storage case 4 is provided with a rotary disk 5 fastened pivotally therewith. The rotary disk 5 is provided with a retrieving hole 6. In the process of retrieving a screwdriver tip kept in the storage case 4, the rotary disk 5 is rotated such that the screwdriver tip is aligned with the retrieving hole 6 to be dumped out of the storage case 4.
Such a prior art storage case 4 as described above is rather primitive in design in that the screwdriver tips can not be easily retrieved from the storage case 4 in which the screwdriver tips are kept.